Let's Kill The Night
by marshmellowguy
Summary: High school is hard but its extra hard for Karkat. Aradia is a bad influence on Karkat's current crush, Sollux. What happens when Aradia is away for a weekend and KK and Sol end up at one of Dave's parties? Jade is also confusing KK's sexuality ... Will he be able to figure himself out or is this another story full of fucked up drama? YAOI, SLIGHT? OOCNES, SOLKAT, PB&J and More
1. It's a Date

**Let's Kill The Night**  
**Chapter 1 – It's a Date  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.**

Summary: What happens when Karkat and Sollux go to a party and end up getting a little closer then they should? How will this effect their lives and how will high school be if word ever gets out?

* * *

"Hey KK wait up!" came the voice of none other than Sollux.

Karkat, the hero of this story turned around to see the older boy as usual. He was on the taller side for guys his age but sadly he was also on the thin side too. He was tall and lanky, not the best combination but Karkat couldn't judge him for that. Sollux had a nerdy personality too well mostly nerdy. Sollux did seem to have a bit of a bad boy streak for a nerd but Karkat just assumed that was because of Sollux's current girlfriend. Aradia. Aradia and KK, as Sollux called Karkat, were not on the best of terms. The reason for them not getting along was simple, Sollux. Karkat never outright stated it but he liked Sollux, almost more than a guy should like another guy.

Yes, Karkat had a crush on Sollux. Karkat had always known he was different when he was growing up. All the other boys in elementary school had been interested in playing ball games on the black top or running around with their friends and getting hurt. Karkat had been interested in Music, Choir, and Band. Karkat was a trumpet player in the band. That wasn't so bad but he was also the only guy flute player. He had been made fun of for it but he just shrugged it off and never complained. When he got to middle school things didn't get much better. Yes he had met Sollux and became best friends but the bullying also got worse. Karkat had stayed in band with his flute and occasionally the trumpet but he began to branch out to performing arts. Karkat had begun a tradition of joining the school musical. He wasn't the best of actors but he had the voice and soon was one of the top actors in the school. Because KK was interested in Music and not sports as all the other boys were the bullying got worse.

High school wasn't much different. Karkat continued Band and the Musical but also begun to excel in academics. Karkat was a straight A student and had had all honors classes. This was a first for Karkat but he accepted his straight A's with open arms. Sollux on the other hand was always and will always be a computer nerd. Sollux was also a straight A student but didn't level that out by socializing. Sollux had always been a little anti-social. Well … That was until Aradia came into his life. Oh Aradia. Karkat couldn't stand the sight of Aradia. She was one of Rose Lalonde's friends. Rose Lalonde was the popular blonde of the school. She had looks, smarts, friends and everything else needed to be popular. She was also a Jackass who wore skimpy clothes and was currently dating the one and only DJ in the school, Dave Strider. Dave was honestly a nice guy and had been friends with Karkat since they were young but KK never liked the people that Dave would hang with.

Aradia was the start of Sollux's bad boy streak. Aradia had gotten Sollux to go with her and Rose to Dave's one night for a party. That night began Sollux's party life and life as a druggie. He had gotten into weed and also alcohol. Ever since that night Aradia and Sollux were at every single one of Dave's parties.

"Hey KK! You in there kid? KK … KK!" Came the yelling of Sollux's voice.

"Oh yeah sorry… Was just thinking." Karkat replied.

"Thinking in the middle of the hallway? That's stupid."

"Jackass not everyone is as smart as you"

Karkat turned to head towards his locker with Sollux by his side. They had gotten into this routine last year when they started high school. Now being Junior's it was like second nature to them. They always meet up in the main hall then walked to their lockers together as they were now.

Karkat got to his locker with Sollux yapping in his ear about another party. Another one of Dave's Parties that KK could care less about. He was over with listening to how Sollux apparently had a life outside of school. It not only was stupid but it also hurt him. He always hated parties but deep down inside he wanted Sollux to ask him to go with him to one. He wanted a lot more then just going to a party with Sollux. He wanted Sollux all to himself. He wanted Aradia gone and the chance to tell Sollux his feelings. He wanted to be accepted for who he is with open arms. But that was never gonna happen until well Sollux next opened his mouth.

"Hey do wanna come to with me this weekend?"

"Wait what?" Karkat asked back as he shut his locker with his books in his hands.

Sollux had also shut his locker then continued, "The party KK. I wanna know if you can come with me to the party. God it's almost as if your brain dead in there"

"Hey fucktard I was just spacing off. No need to be mean." Karkat replied with anger dripping off his tongue.

"So can you go to the party with me or not?"

"What about Aradia? Isn't she supposed to go with you or something?"

"Well Aradia is out gonna be away for the weekend. Something to do with her family or something." Sollux replied with the very words that Karkat had always wanted to hear.

"Alright Asswipe. I'll go with you to the party. When is it anyway?" Karkat had been ignoring Sollux's rant about the party and missed those crucial details about when it would be.

"It's tonight at 7. Dave's house as usual. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Alright. I can't wait. It's a date." Karkat hadn't tried to be flirtatious but he couldn't help it.

"It's not a date KK!" Yelled Sollux as he began walking in the opposite direction to his 1st period class.

Karkat couldn't help but chuckle as he walked towards the music department. Had the whatever was up there in the sky heard his pleas and finally decided to give him his chance? Karkat didn't know but he did know he wasn't gonna fuck this up. He wasn't gonna ruin his chance. Another chuckle then escaped from him as he thought over his words once again. It's a date. It's a date.

It totally was a date.

* * *

AN: Alright that's the first chapter. :3 Sorry for the OOCness but I needed to do that to get the plot to work so. O3O Also this is supposed to be a long Multi Chap fic but we will see how this plays out. Wonder if anyone notices the fact this will be a Song Fic. :3


	2. Drama in the Drama Class?

**Let's Kill The Night**  
**Chapter 2 - Drama in the Drama Class?  
**

**AN:**Alrighty!~ Here we are with chapter two!~ I'm so happy. I now have the plot laid out in my head and am quickly getting it down. This chapter took only two hours to write but those were too good hours spent listening to Broadway Karkat. I'm sorry but i kinda in my own weird way hinted at a little Jade X Karkat. IDK I ship that a lot but I only want it to be one sided in this fic. You know Karkat has a crush on Jade and Sollux and that messes with his sexuality but we all know how that ends. xD

SORRY FOR THE RANTING. ONWARD TO THE FANFIC!~

* * *

**(Karkat's POV)**

I can't help but run into Jade Harley every time I see her. I have no idea why … I can't explain it. The best way to explain it is that she always shows up at the worst times. She always knows what I'm gonna say after we knock right into each other. This time was no different. This time was no fucking way different.

"Hey Karakat. Yeah I'm pretty excited about the weekend. How 'bout you?" Jaid said as she put out her hand to help me up.

"Oh umm… Thanks Jade." I took her hand and was now standing beside her "Yeah well … I kinda am going to a party with Sollux. Aradia is away for the weekend and Sollux wanted someone to go."

She gave me a sympathetic look. I don't know how to explain that either. I don't know how to explain a lot of things when it comes to Jade. Jade is just someone you have to meet in person. It's hard to describe her to people who don't know her. I usually just end up telling them that they won't understand until they meet her.

She's an amazing friend. She always has been and it looks like she always will be. The only person who I'm closer with would have to be Nepeta … And speaking of Nepeta ….

As Jade and me walked into our drama class we were instantly spotted by none other than Nepeta. She instantly jumped out of her seat and began pushing past a row of seated kids to get to the aisle. She was so adorably short. Shorter then Karkat that is. She also was very clumsy.

"4, 3, 2,"

"Karkitty!" came Nepeta's voice as she inched closer to us. Bam … There she was … In my face.

"KARKITTY!"

"Fuck you." I couldn't help it … sometimes she gets a little overboard with the pet names.

"Karkat can you at least try to watch your language. We are in school you know" Jade had tried to filter the things I said once again.

"Fuck you too. I will say whatever I wanna say."

"Karkat can you please take a seat? And while you're at it listen to Jade's advice. She knows what she is talking about." Mrs. Serket just had to but in.

As much as I wanted to protest against being told such a thing I followed Jade and Nepeta to the closest seats. I will admit that as much trouble as Mrs. Serket gives me she is honestly my favorite teacher. I still can't get over the fact that Vriska and her are related. They are complete opposites. Mrs. Serket treats us all like human beings while to Vriska we are all beneath her … It's just weird.

"Now that you are all calm I believe it's time we begin. Today we will be doing a very iconic scene from a very well-known play. We will be doing the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Now then I already have groups made up. There are four to a group and each one will perform for the other then to the class. Alright now I'm sorry but because we have more guys then girls in this class some of you will be paired together."

And with that said a squeal was emitted from besides me. Everyone heard that and just had to look back. Those bitches know exactly who that came from and why. It's common knowledge that Nepeta was a yaoi fan. Well … she was called a faghag but I would rather not get into that.

"Nepeta can you please keep your homosexual noises to yourself?" Came the voice that belonged to none other than Jack Noir.

Jack Noir is a stuck up giant dick face. Wait no … he is not worthy of having a dick on his body. A dick was a sacred thing that only real men could have. Jack Noir was as far as Karkat cared, not even a human. Jack was just a dark spec on the earth's surface that needed to be wiped away as if it didn't exist.

"Jack knock it off. Can you keep your big mouth shut at least just one period of the day?" Jade to the rescue once again, oh how she knew exactly what to say.

"No one asked for your opinion geek." Jack Noir's comebacks weren't even good.

"Yo … Fuckass. Shut your yap and leave the girls alone. If you don't knock it off you will have to deal with me."

"Oh I'm so scared! I'm gonna get punched by a cocksucking faggot." Oh that was it. THAT WAS IT.

"Alright Noir. YOU'RE DEAD. YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD FOR THAT." I couldn't help it. He deserves to be punched.

"Jack please relocate yourself to the principal's office. And don't try to slip out of this one so easily. I'll call an escort if I have to." Mrs. Serket to the rescue? Woah … Didn't see that coming.

Mrs. Serket then continued " I will not tolerate that kind of language in my class. I don't care if you were forced to take this class or took it on your own free will. You will not act like this in my classroom."

Jack mumbled something incoherent as he got up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he replied with hatred flying out in every direction.

"Alright I thought so." Then she continued to address the class.

Mrs. Serket had told us all who was in our groups and because of a now missing from class, Jack Noir, I was stuck with Tavros Nitram. Just my luck I was also Juliet… I never signed up for this. I'm not gonna stand up there on that stage and yell those words. No one can make me. No one.

"Alright first up is Tavros Nitram and Karkat Vantas. To the stage boys" Mrs. Serket seemed to be yelling with enthusiasm compared to how she was for most of the period.

I slowly got out of my seat and followed Tavros to the stage. I took to the top of the small platform on the stage. This should be good enough. Well here goes. I motioned to Tavros for him to begin reading his lines.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Oh gosh… He nailed those lines perfectly. Not one slip up. Never would have thought the ex-cripple would be the perfect Romeo. Pffft. Perfect Romeo my foot. Who the fuck needs a Romeo. I don't I sure as hell don't need no romeo.

I looked into Tavros's eyes and began to say my lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but swo- I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS." Oh oops guess I slipped up yet again.

"YES YOU CAN! I KNOW YOU LIKE IT" Oh god. Why Nepeta. Why did you have to yell that infront of the whole classroom. Oh god.

Oh my god. She did not. Oh god she did.

"Nepeta please keep it down and Karkat PLEASE continue with your lines." Mrs. Serket had no idea what just happened.

"Um… Ummm … Oh yeah….  
Or, if thou wilt not, Wilt not … be … but … my … " I can't do it. I just can't …

"SWORN MY LOVE. KARKAT YOUR LINES ARE SWORN MY LOVE. REMEMBER YOU LOVE HIM"

FUCK THIS SHIT. THAT IS ENOUGH. I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE.

The whole room erupted into laughed. Even Tavros was laughing. Why me … It's as if someone was out to ruin what would have been the perfect day. Why couldn't Nepeta just keep her mouth shut. Oh god … I can't take it anymore.

"I need … a minute…" It came out seconds before I ran.

I was running yet again. I run from everything. I run when I don't know what to do. When I'm scared I run… When I'm sad I run …. I'll always be running away.

* * *

**AN: **Poor Karkitty. ;;;A;;; Just makes you wanna cry doesn't it. As much as he tries to not be gay he gets made fun of for it. Oh and Nepeta was no help. XD Little food for thought. I originally planned this chapter to go with the Broadway Karkat song "Matespritship" and would have Nepeta all over Karkat trying to help him get his man. Well ... I listened to to much "Hey There Harley" which influenced the beginning and changed my whole plans for this chapter BUT it worked better this way. :3

Well I'm done with ranting for the second time today . I hope you all enjoyed it. AND I DO LOVE REVIEWS!~ =^^= I do read those reviews and I do fix mistakes pointed out and do cherish each and every review I get.

One last thing before I go ... FEED THAT REVIEW MONSTER OH GOD ITS TRYING TO EAT KARKAT! GIVE IT A COOKIE BY LEAVING A REVIEW AND KARKAT WILL BE SAVED!

xD lol well ... I'm off!~


	3. Complications

**Let's Kill The Night**  
**Chapter 3 – Complications**

**AN**: I'm really sorry for the lateness of this update. Summer started getting busy and my natural trouble with starting chapters really got to me this time. Lucky you guys this is basically two of my planned chapters in one so you get double the Karkat in this. :3 Enjoy. WAIT WAIT GUYS... I got a Archive of Your Own account thanks to a friend on AO3, FalsusNoctis. You should check her out and PS my AO3 account is marshmellowguy (also changed my pen name here to that too ...). NOW YOU MAY ENJOY!~

* * *

I'm sorry but If you wanna hear some sob story on why I tend to run from my problems you just won't get one. There is no secret reason or story that explains some weird desire to run away. It also isn't a weird desire it's a natural instinct but not everyone acts on it unlike me. Once a situation comes up that I can't deal with it just becomes more then instinct and then the next thing you know I'm running. I had run from home before, friends, teachers, and everything in-between.

And here I am in a small side hallway behind the drama room. As you would guess I had curled up in the corner of the dead-end hallway. Can we just skip to when Jade finds me? Okay let's do that. Lights, camera, ACTION!

"Karkat please can you stop running away from the most trivial of situations?" Jade said as she was kneeling beside me.

"This isn't the most trivial of situations. Nepeta knows how I am with this subject. I don't want the whole world to know about my confused sexuality. " I can trust Jade with everything and so the words just flow from my mouth.

I shifted out of the uncomfortable position I was in and into one more reasonable. As I was now leaning against the wall Jade took my hand and sighed.

"Karkat it's not so complicated. You like guys or girls or both. Only you can know for sure though." She really was trying to help but she just wasn't.

"Jade first of all I have had a major crush on Sollux for so long but I haven't actually been with a guy. I also haven't been with a girl so I don't know if I would like it or not. Do you see how this is complicated now?"

"Then just admit that you like guys and might like girls. You don't have to say your gay or bi. You can be bi-curious." Jade really was the one looking out for me.

I sighed and the next thing I said came out before I could even register what I had said. "I never have even kissed a girl"

"Wait ... So you have kissed a guy?" Dang it Jade why do you have to ask questions?

"Well back in middle school me and Gamzee kissed." Well this conversation only has one direction it can go and that is awkward.

"Woah I always knew he liked guys." She giggled then continued. "Just look at him and Tav. They are the cutest couple I know... well except they aren't dating."

"Yeah so..."

Jade started getting up as she next spoke. "Kar the bell is gonna be ringing soon we should get back to class" She held her hand out and helped me up.

"Alright let's go"

**~~~4th Period~~~**

"Hey Karkles I heard you had some drama go down this morning."

I leaned over slightly to Sollux and whispered. "Yeah it's a little complicated Sol don't worry about it."

"Nepeta told me what Jack said. Kar I'm going to beat the shit out of him if he does anything to you again." He was starting to get a little too loud.

"Sol please just don't worry ab-"

"Mr. Captor and Mr. Vantas please refrain from disrupting my class while I am teaching." Oh fuck I hate this teacher.

Sollux was the one to answer. "Sorry Mrs. Crocker." Awww even when he is scared his lisp is so adorable.

Mrs. Crocker went back to lecturing us on Germany's political state during WW2. Honestly I love politics and it's interesting but Mrs. Crocker totally ruins the class. We dont need help with learning dictatorship because we hav a perfect example in front of us. Hehehehe.

As I was copying my notes on the Nazi political party a folded up piece of paper was placed on my desk. Looking over at Sollux I noticed him smiling at me. Oh dear, now we are passing notes are we?

I open it up quietly and began to read it to my self.  
'Hey KK I know you told me to stop worrying but... Nepeta said Jack was hating on you for being gay... Are you really gay?'

Suddenly my head jerked over in his direction. There he was so this had to come from him. Wait was he smiling? Is he somehow not repulsed by the idea of me being a Homosexual? What is up with this world? Is this really the karma bringing me some happiness to save this ruined day?

The next thing I know I was scribbling my message back right under his message on the paper. I quietly folded it back up and reached over to put it on his desk. Success he got it and Warlord Crocker didn't even notice.

I continued to copy notes when Sol passed the note back to me.

'What do you mean it's complicated? I have no idea how it could be.'

I quickly wrote my message out on the back of the paper.

'Well I have this major crush on this guy so Im sure I like guys but I think I might have a crush on a girl too.'

I passed the note back and saw someone's head turn back for a split second. Oh fuck I think that was Vriska who saw the note being passed. Oh gosh it's only a matter of seconds before Crocker is told of the note passing.

I quickly opened the note when it next landed on my desk.

'Who? Who is it that is making you question your sexuality KK? :)'

Pfft. He isn't mad? He isn't creeped out? Wow what was I so afraid about? I knew he was nice and one of my closest friends. I should have told him when I told Jade and Nepeta. I'm such an idiot.

'Well I think I like Jade, like really like her.'

I handed him the paper and within seconds I got it back.

'Who is the guy though?'

Oh god. I can't just tell him that I like him. That would ruin all chances of anything with him.. Even our friendship. Well I was planing on saying something tonight... It might as well be now or never, like he can't freak to much in the middle of class.

'You.'

This was it. This will be either be a new start or the end. I was about to reach out my hand to give him the note when Vriska finally took action.

She stood up with her hand raised and yelled. "MRS! CROCKER! KARKAT IS PASSING NOTES!"

**~~~ To Be Continued ~~~**

* * *

**AN:** Lol you all probably hate me now. I think I'm finally getting a writing style. :3 Not the best way to write but it works IMO. So yeah we found out about Karkles sexuality problems and then it's confirmed that he had a fling with Gamzee when they were in middle school and now the crush on Jade. ;;;A;;; KK's life is just so complicated. Sorry for throwing in all of these complications. It should make for good story though. Well I'm off to start working on the next chapter.


	4. Spiderbitch

**Let's Kill The Night**  
**Chapter 4 - Spiderbitch**

**AN:** yghkj;vgkkh; IM SORRY DONT HURT ME ... UM KARKART YOU SPEAK TO THE READERS! -runs off-

**KK:** Shit. I can't even go one day without Vriska getting her nose in my business. Not only was her nose in my business but so was the fucking teacher. What the hell, can't a guy pass notes without skanky bitches getting in your way? What. Why not? Whatever you say. Anyway let's get back to the fucking scene that Spiderbitch started.

* * *

So as any other reasonable good looking guy would do... I fucking panicked. Mrs. Crocker was right there just standing with we hand out. Almost as if she expected me to fucking give her the paper. Hell no. SO I THREW IT TO THE GROUND! Okay so I didn't throw it to te ground. I did do the most stupid thing ever. Let's just say I don't like the taste of paper.

"Karkat Vantas. Take the paper out of your mouth and go place it over on my desk. On the corner though." Mrs. Crocker tapped her foot with each word she said.

Then Vriska decided to chime in "Ewww why would you even keep it. Just have the crab read it out loud."

Vriska stood with her head high and arms crossed. She glared me down with the most evil of smirks. I have seen the Spiderbitch actually be nice but this isn't one of those times. This is everyday normal Spiderbitch. Oh did I forget to mention she was a fucking Spiderbitch? Good, I almost thought I would forget to mention it.

Sollux then tapped me onthe shoulder. My mouth was still full and you know what they say about talking with your mouth full. Wait. I'm /not/ supposes to talk with my mouth full? Shit.. Oh well it wouldn't be the first time I got a shitty saying wrong.

"Wha splfje aol thdhd sollux!?" I tried so hard to try and speak understandable English.. It didn't work so well.

Sollux didn't even get the chance to answer me. Ms. Spiderbitch had snuck her way over to our desks was now standing next to Mrs. Crocker. She had her face contorted into a sick smile glare unhappy but happy... Fuk I don't know how to explain it. I suck at explaining this shitty story so just be happy I'm trying.

"Are you not going to do something? Mrs. Crocker they disrupted your class by passing dirty secrets on a note and may I remind you it's against the rules." she spit it all put as if she was above the teacher.

Who does that bitch think he is, a queen or something?Oh god, fuck no. I know I'm gonna be plagued with nightmares just by thinking about it... I can just see it now, WW3. Attention UN forces there is no other choice but to surrender to Tyrant Vriska - Queen Bitch of Spider Nation. I think I'm gonna puke just from that though. Be right back. Gotta puke out u hurts because of ugly Spiderbitch thoughts.

The rest of the class stayed quiet with their eye on Vriska. Some had their jaws dropped with shock clear on their dace. Oddly when I said 'rest of the class' Sollux wasn't included.

"Vrithka can you juth shut your fucking mouth for oneth?" He unintentionally lisped. And as he spoke he also stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. Wait. His hand.. My shoulder... His hand... Fuck, excuse me as I faint.

"Mr. Captor I believe I can handle this situation without your help. Thank you for trying but it is not needed. So just sit down... please." she paused before the last word but when she said it she was stern and serious.

Sollux nodded to her then sat down next to me. He gave me a smile and I tried to quickly flash one back. It didn't work so well with the paper still in my though. So I took the note out and quickly stuck it in my back pocket.

"Vriska just sit do-"

"But Mrs. Crocker!"

"Now. I have had enough of these silly games."

Vriska replied as she made her way back to her seat. "Yes Ma'am."

As Spiderbitch sat down in her seat the bell rang signaling the end of class. Within seconds the room had cleared and it was just me and Sollux. He stood silently as I gathered my books.

On the way out Mrs. Crocker said the usual "Have a nice day." with a smile as if nothing had happened. Now that creeps me out as much as her dictatorship she has going on in this class. Thankfully Sollux and I were able to laugh everything off as soon as we were in the hall.

Playfully punching my shoulder he said "So I'll see you at our lockers later?"

"Yeah pretty much." I flashed a smile then waved as we went in opposite directions.

Thankfully I had no other classes with him. I did have one with Jade and another with Nep and Eridan... but well thats probably a story for another time.

* * *

**AN:** I'm soooo very sorry for the lack of updates. Writer's block and start of school year are the worst couple. They like to gang up on me and make it hard to write fanfics! ;A; WELL ILL TRY TO THE NEXT CHAP OUT IN LESS TIME THEN IT TOOK FOR THIS CHAPTER … OKAY!?


End file.
